


Trying To Save A Friend

by Tillyalf427



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: After the horrific events of Heavenly Host, there is something wrong with Yoshiki, he is ignoring his friends, he doesn't remember Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro or Ms Yui and he rejects Ayumi; the girl of his dreams. After realising his behavior Ayumi and Hinoe are determined to find out what is wrong with him...





	1. Chapter 1

"I never even thanked him..." Ayumi muttered to herself, tears still running down her face as she got distracted from her homework yet again  
"And now..." She sniffed, fresh tears forming in her eyes before they slowly rolled down her face and dripped onto the textbook which was open in front of her. The tears left wet trails as they went, rolling down her face.  
"It's too late...God why was I such a bitch to him...in that school, I never even thanked him, all I did was yell at him saying I hated him when all he was doing was trying to help me. Trying to save my life..." She said as she remembered what had happened after school that day again and yet another single tear rolled down her face and landing in her textbook, slightly smudging the ink.

-FLASHBACK-

Ayumi headed out of the classroom, hope filling her mind and clouding over her thought process. As she waited to spot Yoshiki, she stood thinking of what she would actually say to him, how she would actually express her feelings. She saw him exit the classroom and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to the side   
"I need to tell you something." She said pulling him down the hall, normally Yoshiki would of been happy to go anywhere with Ayumi only that had all changed a few days ago after talking to Asami Fukuroi a girl in their class, 2-9. It was hard to explain why but he was slightly annoyed at talking to her only after grunting in frustration, he reluctantly followed her.

"So? What do you want?" Yoshiki asked, impatiently checking the time.  
"Well...erm, see first things first, I'm sorry for what I said to you in that place...and also..erm..."Ayumi trailed off, looking down at her feet as she didn't dare make eye contact.  
"Well come on. I haven't got all day. I'm meeting up with Asami later so hurry up." Yoshiki said annoyance clear in his tone of voice.  
"I..well I really like you.." Ayumi said, not daring to even glance up. Yoshiki laughed a little, smiling kindly  
"Sorry Shinozaki, you're too late. Maybe you should of said something..hm...like two years ago." He said, turning his back on her abruptly and walking away. Two years ago, huh, he liked me for that long, she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks and the rain started pouring down heavily. She turned around and ran home where she eventually ran up the stairs, not even saying hi to her parents. She got to her room and collapsed on her bed, letting more tears flow down her face and onto her pillow. When she had eventually calmed down a bit she tried to get on with her homework, only to get distracted, thinking about Yoshiki again.

-FLASHBACK END-

"Did I do something to upset him? Maybe it was what I said to him in that goddamned school? Could I of said something mean whilst I was possesed by that goddamned spirit" she muttered, letting the tears flow freely as she remembered one time in Heavenly Host when the anatomical model tried to grab her neck and Yoshiki was there...saving her...again. There was a knock on the door so she wiped her tears away and asked who it was  
"It's Hinoe, can I come in?" Her sisters voice said from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, sure." Ayumi replied sniffing and wiping away the rest of her tears as her sister entered her room  
"So, you wanna talk about what happened?" Hinoe asked  
"You know normally I would ask how you knew but well, it's kind of obvious." Ayumi replied slightly laughing  
"Well...you gonna tell me or what?" Hinoe asked  
"Well...basically I got rejected.."Ayumi replied realising how stupid she sounded, everyone gets rejected at some point right   
"I know it's really stupid..."  
"It's not stupid Ayumi, I'm guessing they also said something else as well though" Hinoe said  
"Well they kind of said I was too late and that they had liked me for two years but..."Ayumi sighed "I never noticed, even after he saved my life countless times.."  
"Ah. Well sorry can't help you with that." Hinoe said earning a glare from Ayumi "I'm joking I'm joking."She said as they both burst out laughing "Well, maybe we might just need to get Mc Donald's! And ice cream obviously."  
"Thanks."Ayumi said happily. Her sister always knew when something was wrong and she always knew exactly how to fix it, or at least help. They stood up, got their shoes on and went downstairs, walking out of the house after telling their parents where they were going.  
"So anyway, that day when you were home from school at like half eleven, you never told me what happened." Hinoe said as they walked.  
"I know, it's just..."Ayumi trailed off, thinking of what had happened that night in the hell hole known as Heavenly Host  
"You think I won't believe you." Hinoe finished  
"Yeah...kind of..."Ayumi said. It was an extremely weird story and one she didn't like to tell but, she knew that if she didn't tell Hinoe then she would never get over what had happened. She doubted she ever would anyway  
"It's okay, I know you were in some sort of school and that there were spirits trapped there and...well that's all I know." Hinoe said  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you just promise you won't say I'm crazy." Hinoe nodded   
"Right..well we tried a charm which was on Naho's blog after telling a story about Heavenly Host elementary school and then a big earthquake started and we all fell through the floor, when we woke up again, we was there in Heavenly Host." Ayumi explained. They ordered some food and went to sit down as Ayumi finished her explanation.  
"Okay, so this boy, Kishinuma was it, saved your life and then suddenly gave up on you. I'm sorry but in no way is it normal for someone to do that. That would be like...I don't even know anything to compare it to in all honesty, it's just not normal." Hinoe said thinking about the possibility that someone had put some sort of spell or curse on the boy "Has he been ignoring his friends all of a sudden and talking to one particular person who he wouldn't normally talk to?" she asked, Ayumi nodded before saying  
"Yeah he has actually, he's been ignoring me, Nakashima and Mochida and keeps on talking to some bitch called Asami Fukuroi who he actually used to hate." Ayumi answered  
"Language." Hinoe warned her  
"Sorry." Ayumi apologised  
" I think I might of thought of something then." Hinoe said smiling as their food came and they began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Ayumi went into class a lot happier then she should of been for someone who got rejected after losing four of her friends in probably the most brutal way ever. She walked towards her classroom whilst quietly humming to herself only, about half way there, she accidentally ran into someone 

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" She said to the boy she had ran into, she had never seen him before but she guessed that he was just in a different class to her

"It's fine but can you tell me where class 2-9 is." He asked  
"Yeah. That's my class as well." Ayumi explained.  
"I'm Takashi Fukuroi." He said. 

Wait Fukuroi.... Ayumi thought as she remembered that Fukuroi was Asami's last name as well.

"Oh I'm Ayumi Shinozaki." Ayumi replied. They started walking towards the classroom together, talking about random things that came up. By the time they actually reached the classroom, they had already become quite good friends. He's not actually that bad, Ayumi thought to herself.  
When they entered the classroom, the first thing she noticed was Yoshiki sat staring. He had been watching the door all morning, waiting for Ayumi only, when he saw her and Takashi walking together, he started feeling jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach. Why am I jealous of him, he thought. He was sure that he recognised the boy who was walking with Ayumi which only made the jealousy hurt more. He wasn't sure why he felt jealous, after what he had said yesterday he would be surprised if Ayumi even talked to him ever again however, what he didn't know was the strong feelings that Ayumi had for him and the stronger feelings he held for her which had been forced to the back of his mind in hope that he would forget them. 

"Oh my god, what is wrong with me?" He questioned himself silently "The girl I love confessed to me and I just decided to be a dick."

"Hey Yoshiki!" Asami said as she waved a hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trance like state and looked at her only as soon as he did, he was trapped yet again  
"Hi Asami." He replied almost as if he was a robot. He felt like someone was watching him and so he glanced around, briefly noticing Ayumi glaring daggers at Asami. 

"What is her problem?" He asked

"I don't know." Asami replied, she had always hated Ayumi and for many reasons as well. Because of Ayumi, Yoshiki had ignored Asami along with the fact that Ayumi was practically insane, the past few days she had been rambling on about three friends and a teacher who died in a "cursed school".

"I don't know why she hates me so much." Asami muttered

"Well, let's go and find out then." Yoshiki said, standing up and heading over to where Ayumi and Takashi were sat talking "Hey Shinozaki I need to ask you something."

Ayumi and Takashi had been talking, engaged in the conversation before seeing Yoshiki coming over. Takashi, knowing of Yoshiki's violent past stood up to stop him from hurting Ayumi who he was unwillingly developing feelings for. Ayumi however knowing that Yoshiki wouldn't hurt her put her hand on Takashi's arm, getting him to sit back down 

"Yeah what is it?" She asked

"Is there a reason you hate Asami so much?" Yoshiki asked

"What? I don't hate her." Ayumi said shocked by the accusation

"Oh come on, it's obvious you hate me." Asami joined in

"I already said, I don't hate you." Ayumi replied slightly irritated

"Come on, leave her alone." Takashi interrupted

"Why should I when she hates one of my friends for no good reason?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi who had been pretty quiet up until now was fighting back tears at his accusation and reasoning

"What the hell happened to you?" Ayumi shouted at Yoshiki

"Nothing. I just realised, it was your fault our friends died. Maybe you should of died instead." Yoshiki replied, sneering at her hurt expression. Ayumi stood up, tears falling out of her eyes.

"You are not Yoshiki." She said before running out of the room

"God what the hell was that for?" Takashi asked, shocked as he stood up to try and find Ayumi.

"You didn't have to say any of that." Asami said, actually feeling sorry for Ayumi, she had once been blamed for something terrible and it was absolutely horrible, she had actually hoped he wouldn't go and ask her

"Well maybe it's true." Yoshiki replied simply

"God why did I do this? What have I done..." Asami muttered

Ayumi ran down the hall, tears flowing out of her eyes. She couldn't believe he had just said that but, maybe he was right, she had suggested the charm in the first place, maybe she did deserve to die...

"Shinozaki!" Takashi yelled running up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Ayumi yelled, violently pulling herself away from him "I bet your just like him aren't you?"

"No Ay..I mean Shinozaki I swear I'm not." Takashi swore to her, wondering whether Yoshiki had just blown any chance he had with her. Suddenly Ayumi turned around and hugged him, crying into his shoulder

"I'm sorry...I just...can't believe he said that..." Ayumi sobbed, still shocked at what Yoshiki had said to her

"It's okay I understand. What he said was unacceptable Shinozaki, you should probably tell someone." Takashi said

"No! I mean he has been really different lately so maybe that has something to do with it." Ayumi answered quickly, not wanting anyone to think anything bad about Yoshiki "I think I might just go home." She said seriously considering whether what Yoshiki said was right, that she deserved to die

"If you do, don't do that."Takashi said

"What?" Ayumi asked

"Just don't. You know already what I'm talking about." Takashi said turning back towards the classroom with a wave as Ayumi started walking towards the school entrance, wondering whether Takashi knew what she had been thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshiki sat at his desk, glancing at Ayumi's seat every now and then, he didn't know why he had said what he had to her but it had felt as if he couldn't control his actions, like he was being manipulated by something...or someone. It was the same as yesterday when he had rejected her, he felt as if someone somewhere didn't want him to confess so he didn't and before he was going to apologise but again felt like something was stopping him. And now, she had gone. Where she had gone he didn't know but whatever this was, he would stop it, even if it kills him...  
Ayumi sat on a park bench, rain pouring on her head through the trees above her, dog walkers ran to avoid the storm which was supposed to start and birds flew to the safety of their nests whilst she sat there without any intention of going home sometime soon. The rain poured, pounding on the ground and forming puddles, she sat there thinking about what Yoshiki had said and then about what Takashi had told her before she left, don't do that, did he know what she had been thinking? Either way, she couldn't give up yet, Hinoe had told her that it could be possible that a spirit had followed Yoshiki out of the school but he hadn't had any trouble with the ghosts in the school so she doubted that was the reason but Hinoe had also mentioned hypnotism which could be what this was, but who would hypnotise Yoshiki and why? She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise the person who now stood over her, she looked up and nearly had a heart attack. "God Takashi don't scare me like that."She gasped  
"You didn't do anything stupid did you?"He asked  
"No. I have been sat here this whole time."Ayumi replied  
"In that case yes you did do something stupid. You was the one who said about the storm and about how bad it could get and here you are, sat in the middle of it."Takashi said  
"Still."Ayumi said  
"Come on your soaking wet and it's freezing."Takashi said  
"It's okay, honestly I'm not even that cold."Ayumi shrugged   
"Seriously, are you mad? It's cold and wet and you need to go home."Takashi stated, leaving no room for arguments  
"I'm fine, just leave me."Ayumi said, her voice emotionless  
"Shinozaki, I'm serious, come on, I'll walk you home."Takashi explained  
"Takashi it's fine, you don't have to go out of your way to do that."Ayumi said  
"It's fine, I'm going this way anyway now come on you have to go home before you die of hypothermia." he said  
"Okay, okay fine but....."Ayumi trailed off before getting up and setting off walking with Takashi  
"But what?"Takashi asked, slightly concerned  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ayumi dismissed   
"Anyway I need to go now, promise you won't do anything stupid?"Takashi asked  
"Depends what you class as stupid."Ayumi mumbled  
"I'm sure you know what I mean." Ayumi nodded as they both set off in different directions.  
Yoshiki was on his way home, the rain pouring and thunder booming in the distant hills when he saw Ayumi and Takashi walking together, causing the angry jealousy to bubble up to the surface "Why was I such a dick, now I bet she hates me and wishes I had died in that goddamned school." he muttered to hi self, walking slowly to avoid having to talk to the two. Ayumi, yeah he did want to talk to her Takashi however he would rather avoid talking to him for a bit. When he saw Takashi leave however, he saw him chance to sort things out he walked up behind Ayumi and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump and spin around quickly 

"Oh, hi Kishinuma." She said her previous bad mood coming back

"Shinozaki look I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened and as for yesterday, I just want to say..I..I love you but I think there is something controlling me or something as when you confessed, I was going to as well but I couldn't and before I didn't mean any of that... again it felt like something was stopping me from apologising and...I can't even remember the name of that god damned school or our friends names or anything..." Yoshiki said trying to remember his friends names  
"Kishinuma, I think I might know what has happened but I can't say for sure." Ayumi replied, completely ignoring his confession. They had bigger problems to deal with anyway.  
"Just please tell me what you think it is at least." Yoshiki practically begged  
"I think someone might of hypnotised you but I can't be sure." Ayumi replied  
"Okay..again I'm really sorry about everything...I didn't mean what I said before or the other day." Yoshiki said turning towards his apartment block  
"Wait, Kishinuma my sister might know more about this if you want to come round?" Ayumi offered  
"Okay sure." Yoshiki said, happy that someone might actually be able to help him and so, the two set off towards Ayumi's house, talking happily like before Heavenly Host


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi I'm home!" Ayumi shouted as her and Yoshiki entered the house  
"Hi! I'm in here!" Hinoe shouted from her room as the two made their way up the stairs.  
"Hinoe, can you help us with something?" Ayumi asked walking into her sisters room  
"Yeah, what is it?" Hinoe asked  
"Well...we're not really sure but I thought you might know something about it." Ayumi answered  
"Care to explain?" Hinoe asked and so, Ayumi and Yoshiki started to explain what had been happening.  
"It sounds as if you've been hypnotised or influenced by...someone or something. The question now is who would do it? Who has a reason to do this?" Hinoe asked  
"I can think of one person..." Yoshiki mumbled   
"Asami Fukuroi...she's the only one I can think of who would do this."  
"She did seem really weird this morning...almost...guilty.." Ayumi added  
"Guilty? What happened this morning?" Hinoe asked curiously and so, the two teenagers began to explain what had happened that morning at school.  
"That would explain most things then. If she caused this she is bound to feel guilty, pointing more evidence at her." Hinoe summed up  
"Well then, now we just need to prove it was her." Yoshiki added on.  
"But, how?" Ayumi asked  
"I'm not sure but, I need to ask you to try and keep me away from Asami. You, Satoshi and Nakashima. Please." Yoshiki practically begged  
"Of course we'll help you. We need you, I need you." Ayumi replied  
"Sorry to interrupt but keeping them apart won't do anything. It would just make him angry and violent, especially if this Asami girl is in the same room." Hinoe said  
"How could we help then?" Ayumi asked  
"You have to break free from her. Whilst she is in control of you, you need to try and let your own thoughts come to the surface. Let your thoughts out, not hers. Whatever happens, she might realise this and try to stop you but with practice, you should be able to overcome her." Hinoe explained to Yoshiki.  
"Okay, I'll try it." Yoshiki replied as we both left Hinoe's room.  
"Do you wanna go out somewhere?" Ayumi asked  
"Okay." Yoshiki answered as we set off towards KFC.  
The two teenagers entered the shop and immediately, Yoshiki's mood changed drastically.  
"One second." Yoshiki said walking to the other side of the shop.

"Yoshiki! Come here and sit with us!" Ayumi heard Asami call out to Yoshiki

"Kishinuma, you need to fight this." Ayumi said quietly grabbing his arm before he sat down

"Fight what? You?" He sneered "Well that wouldn't be too hard I mean look at you! How old are you again, it's hard to tell whether you're six or seven."

Everyone sat with Asami laughed and started mumbling things about what he had said. The ones she managed to hear were: It is hard to tell whether she actually is seventeen and It wouldn't be hard to fight her, even a hamster would put up more of a fight

"Idiot!" Ayumi yelled "You don't even know what you're saying. She's controlling you and you refuse to break out of it you..you idiot..stupid idiot!" Ayumi yelled at him before turning around and walking away.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki shouted after her, having broken free from Asami's control. He ran after her and tried to ask what he had said only she replied with

"Why would you ask me after all, how would a six year old know!"

"Shinozaki I'm sorry but I couldn't break out of it straight away...it's harder than I thought it would be actually." Yoshiki tried to explain. Ayumi simply sighed and turned away slightly.

"I guess I'm just not used to it yet, you're always so nice to me and it's just...overwhelming." She said

"I can imagine." Yoshiki replied, thinking back to all the times she had compared him to Satoshi last year.

"Shinozaki! Kishinuma!" Takashi shouted running up to them

"Hi." Ayumi said as he joined them

"Hi." he replied

"You're here again?" Yoshiki asked

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Takashi asked

"You two, stop it." Ayumi warned them as she walked between the two boys, separating them.

"So, what were you two doing?" Takashi asked

"We were going to get something to eat but..." Yoshiki trailed off

"But what?" Takashi asked

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore anyway." Yoshiki said

"Okay..." Takashi said uncertainly. He knew what had happened, his sister had told him however, he wanted it to seem like he didn't know, like he wasn't involved and somehow, so far it had worked. So far, Ayumi trusted him, so far they didn't know he was involved with all this...madness only he was, in fact, if it wasn't for his friends at his old school, he would of never started this. It's all that goddamned school, he thought to his self only, even he knew, this was his own doing. He brought this upon his self trying to revive his friends, he brought this upon his self by doing that stupid, idiotic charm. Not only did he suggest the charm but he also killed his friends, escaped by using sheer force, used black magic to try and revive his friends and many more things, all of which, led to this and this would eventually lead to a battle or war. These people obviously wanted war, so that's what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Ayumi and Yoshiki told Satoshi and Naomi about what was happening to Yoshiki with the hypnotising and all and about having to try and keep Yoshiki away from Asami however, their plans to do so were ruined at lunch break when they were all sat eating peacefully. That was when Asami decided to show up, calmly and confidently striding up to their table before turning to Yoshiki and asking

"Yoshiki, do you wanna come and eat lunch with us." She gestured towards the table she was sat at with her friends. The table was full of all the 'popular' people and they were all talking loudly and being incredibly obnoxious.

"Okay." Yoshiki replied as if he was a robot, brainless and programmed to do whatever the owner wants.  
"Yoshiki don't." Satoshi warned his friend  
"Kishinuma you need to break out of her power." Ayumi reminded, only to look up at him and be met with a cold, mean glare.  
"Don't even try to tell me what to do, little girl. You think you're such a good friend to me? Well you're not because if you were, you wouldn't ignore me, push me away and you certainly wouldn't compare me to Satoshi! You only ever talk to me if you want to offend me or if I've done something wrong so what's the point of us even being friends...?" Yoshiki started before he heard Ayumi yelling at him to shut up  
"What is it now? You want to try and disprove me? Well you can't! You can't because it's true and you know it!" Yoshiki yelled at her, rage filling his thoughts and actions. He had actually been planning on punching something only, he decided to just clench his hands in fists and dig his nails into his palms. He was about to continue when Ayumi stood up and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek before she ran out of the room and out of the main entrance of the school. She carried on running until she eventually reached a clearing at the end of the forest path she had run down. The space was quiet apart from the birds tweeting above her and the long grass she stood in tickled her legs. A path to the left led to a peaceful field which ponies were kept in and so, heading down the path, she stood by the fence watching the ponies as they dozed in the dim sunlight. After a while, one of the ponies had spotted her and started trotting over to the fence. It was a light grey pony with a slightly darker mane and tail and it was only just taller than her.  
"Hello..." Ayumi said, reaching a hand out to stroke it's soft furry grey muzzle."You're cute aren't you?" She asked  
"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" a voice yelled across the field sounding quite angry  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass or anything!" Ayumi said quickly  
"Oh no, you're not trespassing. Just curious, not seen you around here before." the voice which belonged to a short man said. He was a bit taller than her and had greasy looking brown hair. His eyes were icy blue and practically bore into her soul whilst his mouth was smiling kindly, completely contradicting the rest of his face which seemed angry and mean.  
"Oh, I'm Ayumi Shinozaki."Ayumi said in reply  
"Shino...zaki...where have I heard that name before..?" the man asked his self, deep in thought  
"H...Hinoe Shinozaki! That's where I've heard the name before!" the man said  
"You know Hinoe?" Ayumi asked  
"Yeah actually she was supposed to be coming to help me with something later. My son is...well.. A bit weird and has been acting really weird and doing strange things and i'm not sure what but something's going on with my daughter as well, she has also been acting strangely but she is worse as now she keeps trying these weird..rituals from thus book. It's really creepy" the man answered  
"Oh.." Ayumi replied unsure of what to say. Thoughts were rushing around in her head, was his daughter performing witchcraft or Wicca? What was the book she was using? She decided to ask the man about this book, figuring that this was the only way for her to find out and so she asked "Do you know what this book looks like?"  
"No not really. I never really looked at it to be honest." The man replied.  
"Oh.." Ayumi replied unsure of what to say  
"Dad, there's someone at the door..." a girl's voice said from behind the man before she saw Ayumi.   
"Shinozaki...?" she asked


	6. Chapter 6

Ayumi couldn't believe her eyes. Stood behind the man was Asami. She took one cold, mean glance at Ayumi and said  
"What are you doing here?" her voice was cruel and almost...well...threatening.  
"Well..." Ayumi tried to explain but couldn't actually think of a reason for her to be here. She couldn't say the real reason: oh you know just casually slapped my friend and ran away, as you do. No, not the best reason ever.  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember, you and Yoshiki had an argument and you ran away like a wimp. Oh yeah and don't worry about Yoshiki, he's fine now, well after you slapped him." Asami sneered laughing in Ayumi's face  
"I..I need to go..." Ayumi stuttered nervously  
"Oh, really?" Asami asked "Too bad, your sister's at the door."  
"And?" Ayumi asked  
"And, i figured you would at least want to see her." Asami clarified as if it was more obvious than anything else in the world.  
"Well, I'll see her at home so...yeah." Ayumi answered  
"That's what you think..." Asami mumbled quietly under her breath. Ayumi didn't hear exactly what was said but she did get a funny feeling about this which made her want to get away. Feeling a panic attack taking over her, she considered just running away now but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach and so, she stayed where she was and tried to control her breathing. She couldn't tell what it was, a thought, a feeling, clouded over in the back of her mind and making that single thought seem unreachable and yet extremely dangerous. The man, most likely Asami's dad, had left to go and answer the door, leaving Ayumi and Asami alone outside  
"Go ahead, run away, i know that's what you're thinking but just remember, people can be cruel, you and your sister best beware..." Asami said before turning around and walking away as if she owned the whole world. Thinking about what Asami had said, Ayumi began the long walk back home, not knowing the challenges concerning her friends and family that lay ahead...

"Hi, thanks for coming, they've both been really weird recently and I'm not sure why." Asami's dad explained to Hinoe after answering the door and leading her into the house  
"Okay, can you remember when it all started?" Hinoe asked.  
"I think it was about one or two weeks ago." Asami's dad answered  
"And can you explain what is actually different?" Hinoe asked whilst writing notes down.  
"Yeah, well Asami has been really controlling and she seems somewhat...happier...i'm not sure what it is but it's almost a bit like she had just done something to be proud of only she never tells me what it is. Takashi on the other hand, he..well...he seems happier..and less grumpy and it's really not like him." The man replied. The atmosphere suddenly turned tense before Asami's voice cut through the air  
"You must be Shinozaki, huh?" Hinoe nodded."Well, well. It appears I have a job to do then." Asami murmured under her breath so that no one would hear her.  
"Sorry what was that?" Asami's dad asked  
"Oh nothing." Asami chirped sweetly "Dad maybe you should go and make some drinks."  
"Oh yes." her dad said before abruptly turning and going into the kitchen. Turning her attention back to Hinoe, Asami began muttering random things whilst looking deep into Hinoe's eyes.  
"You are now under my control and influence.."she muttered repeatedly before eventually shutting up, realising her plan had worked and that she could now control Ayumi's sister. It had been harder than usual considering Hinoe's psychic abilities and the strength of the Shinozaki bloodline but it had worked. She was just going to carry on doing this to make Ayumi's life a living hell...she didn't do anything to deserve such good friends or family, in fact, in Asami's opinion, Ayumi was a bitch  
Ayumi had been on her way home when she spotted a familiar blonde boy walking towards her. She hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier but she did find it necessary to apologise for slapping him. Reaching a decision, she walked over to him, seeing he looked sad and almost...well..depressed.  
"Kishinuma! Hey, well..i'm sorry..about before when...well when i slapped you but yeah.." Ayumi said, finding it would work to start with an apology  
"Oh, hi...it's fine..it really should be me apologising. What i said to you was completely unacceptable and it was mean of me to say that and yeah...just... ...please forgive me" Yoshiki answered  
"It's fine...I should of known it was Asami." Ayumi countered  
"Yeah, i still haven't mastered what your sister said yet." Yoshiki laughed  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" Ayumi asked  
"Yeah sure." Yoshiki replied happily as they set off walking towards a cafe, talking and chatting about the most random things


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi mum, hi dad." Ayumi said as she entered the room having got back from the cafe that her and Yoshiki had gone to before. They'd both had fun and Yoshiki had even been able to resist Asami's influence completely however, for once it was Ayumi that had the problem. In fact, not only Asami had come to the same cafe as them but do did Takashi, as convenient as that was. What even happened in there? Ayumi thought to herself, confused as to why she had acted so strange.

 

-Flashback-

 

Ayumi and Yoshiki sat, happily chatting to one another as everyone else in the cafe. They had ordered drinks before finding a place to sit and therefore, the hadn't been interrupted by people asking for their order. The atmosphere in the cafe was warm and friendly, with happy, cheerful people chatting which invited you to join in and because of this, the change in atmosphere was noticed by everyone as two other teenagers walked through the door, Asami and Takashi. Ayumi's eyes widened when she saw Takashi and she had completely zoned out. It was strange, she looked a bit like a puppy that wanted attention but then as soon as the door closed again behind the two who had just left, she went back to normal.

 

-Flashback end-

 

"Ayumi, can we ask you something?" Asuka asked her daughter who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. In fact, she was so busy thinking that she didn't hear her mum's question.  
"Ayumi?" Asuka repeated, concerned for their youngest daughter  
"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" Ayumi asked, completely oblivious to the concerned looks that both her parents were giving her.  
"Well, the thing is, Hinoe came home before and was acting really weird. Do you have any idea what's happened to her?" Ayato asked her after a while  
"I'm not sure but I can ask her if you want." Ayumi offered  
'Uhhh, no. It's fine, we can work it out." Asuka replied quickly, remembering the offensive things that Hinoe had said when she had come into the house before.  
"Well anyway, I need to go and finish my homework." Ayumi said, getting up and heading towards her room.  
"Oh yeah Ayumi." Asuka said questioningly after remembering something she needed to ask her.  
"Yeah?" Ayumi asked  
"What happened at school today? They rung up saying that you hadn't shown up to your last lesson." She continued  
"Well...er...something kind of happened and I got upset so I kind of might of ran off away from school." Ayumi explained nervously. It wasn't completely a lie only she couldn't tell the full truth as that would bring up more question concerning Yoshiki and what she felt for him. Her dad's voice interrupted her thoughts as he asked in disbelief;  
"You did what? Why?"  
"Ayato, calm down. She'll have a good reason. Ayumi, you don't have to tell us but please do not let it happen again." Asuka reasoned.  
"Okay." Ayumi said after nodding her head. She carried on to her room, getting her school bag out and starting on her homework. She finished all of her homework and, after going to get a drink, went to bed. She had just been led there for almost two hours well, that was until she heard someone calling her name from outside.  
"Ayumi! Ayumi!" The voice sounded familiar to her but as soon as she heard it, her thoughts clouded over and she couldn't work out who's voice it was. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window, pushing the curtains open so she could see outside. Opening the window, she heard that same voice say;  
"Aha, Ayumi! I need to talk to you, now." It was Takashi. He was stood outside her bedroom window on the grass dressed in a black jumper and jeans.  
"Takashi? What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked, checking the time "It's the middle of the night you know."  
"I know but I just had to talk to you." Takashi explained  
"Okay, what is it then?" Ayumi asked curiously.  
"Right well, Ayumi...I....I love you." Takashi replied nervously. Ayumi meanwhile, was too shocked to speak and even too shocked to register that he had been using her first name this whole time.  
"And I know you don't like me back seeing as you like Kishinuma but I figured that since he doesn't like you back I...I figured that I might of had a chance." Takashi continued sheepishly.  
"Takashi I...I'm sorry...I don't exactly like you in that way. Maybe we could still be friends...?" Ayumi suggested  
"It's okay. I get it, yeah we can still be friends." Takashi replied, trying to act as if he didn't care.  
"Anyway, I need to go now." He added, turning around to leave.  
"Okay....see you later?" Ayumi said as more of a question than a statement. She heard Takashi make a noise of....agreement? She wasn't sure but as she began to walk away, she felt absolutely horrible. He had come all this way at a time like this to confess to her and she just flat out rejected him. Takashi however, had started to come up with a plan, a plan to make her love him, a plan to steal her heart....  
Ayumi sighed deeply and went back to her bed after closing the window and shutting the curtains. She soon fell asleep, only to fall into a dark and mysterious nightmare.  
-Ayumi's dream-  
Ayumi was stood, talking to Takashi only it seemed different, she couldn't feel anything but love for Takashi. It was weird as whatever he said, she'd do without argument. She never did that, she didn't even do this with Yoshiki and she actually did love him.  
"I own your heart Ayumi, not him. He has no place in your heart, only me." Takashi said sternly  
-End of dream-  
Ayumi woke up panicking, that wasn't true! It couldn't be, surely that won't happen, she thought to herself.  
"It won't happen." She stated firmly to herself "It won't. It can't."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Takashi woke up with a plan in his mind. He was going to get Ayumi to love him, no matter what.  
"After all, I never lose...." Takashi muttered to his self.  
"Hey, Takashi? You up?" Asami's voice rung out from the other side of the door. Him and his sister had always been pretty close and he actually really enjoyed her company. He could still clearly remember the time a few years ago when they had nothing, only each other.  
"Yeah, I'm up." He replied, moments before the door opened and his sister entered the room.  
"What was it you said before I came in?" Asami asked curiously. She had heard Ayumi's name and was guessing that Takashi was planning something.  
"I was just talking to myself about how I'm going to get Ayumi to love me." Takashi answered with an evil smirk.  
"Ah, just whatever you do, can you stop her from talking to Yoshiki. My Yoshiki." Asami said grinning back to her older brother.  
"Well anyway, I need to find a way to get Ayumi to come round." Takashi explained.  
"You could ask her if she wants to hang out and then hypnotise her into coming here so you can perform the spell." Asami suggested  
"Great idea sis, I'm gonna have to use that." Takashi said  
"Thank you very much." Asami said laughing  
"So how's it going with you and Kishinuma?" Takashi asked, pulling his phone out to text Ayumi and ask if she wanted to hang out later on.  
"Eh, it's not going too well. You see the idea was to get him to love me not to get him to hate Shinozaki. Seriously, whenever I try to control him he just argues with Shinozaki and no matter how hard I try he just ignores me. Either way, I will get him in the end. He can't resist me forever so in the end I will win." Asami explained to her brother.  
"Ah well, I'll try to make Ayumi forget everything, about her past, about her family, about her friends, even about Kishinuma. Then he should eventually give up on Ayumi and you can move in and steal his heart." Takashi said in reply to his sister.  
"Well, I'll let you get on with it then." Asami said  
"Oka---" He was cut off by his phone ringing, it was Ayumi.  
"I'll leave you alone." Asami said, opening the door and going out across the hall to her room.  
"Hey, Takashi." Ayumi's voice said from the end of the line  
"Hey." Takashi replied  
"So what time are we meeting up?" Ayumi asked  
"Well, let's say.... We'll meet in about half an hour at the park?" Takashi suggested  
"Okay." Ayumi confirmed  
"See you then." Takashi said in goodbye  
"Yeah, see you." Ayumi replied as her phone fell silent. She sighed happily, whenever she heard Takashi's voice, she felt happier, she felt complete.  
"Hey Ayumi? Were you just talking to Kishinuma? If you was then I don't see why you would like him." Hinoe said from the doorway.  
"No I wasn't talking to Kishinuma it was Takashi." Ayumi said turning to her sister only, she almost had a heart attack when she saw what her sister was wearing; she was wearing all black and had black eyeliner on and to top it all off she had dyed her hair black.  
"Hinoe? Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked, slightly scared by her sisters appearance.  
"No of course not." Hinoe's cold voice snapped "Anyway, I'm going. You're boring." With that she walked away.  
"What the hell...?" Ayumi asked herself after Hinoe left. That wasn't Hinoe. It couldn't be, could it? With these thoughts clouding her brain, she finished getting ready to meet Takashi. She set off in the direction of the park, enjoying the slight warmth in the air. Once she reached the park, she sat on a bench in the sun as she waited for Takashi.  
"Hey, Ayumi!" Takashi's voice rung out.  
"Hi!" Ayumi replied, getting up and walking over to him.  
"Oh yeah...sorry. About last night." Takashi said with a small smile  
"It's fine. So what do you want to do?" Ayumi asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, well I was thinking that we could go over to mine." Takashi said, to which Ayumi nodded in a robotic fashion. They began walking and within no time at all, Takashi's house came into view. They reached the front door and Takashi opened it, gesturing for Ayumi to go in first which she did. He led her up the stairs and into his room where Asami had been waiting, setting everything up.  
"Soon Ayumi. Very soon, you will be mine. Your heart, your body, your soul. It will all be mine." Takashi whispered in Ayumi's ear to which she again, nodded as if she was a robot.  
"Takashi, everything's ready." Asami confirmed, handing a small athame to her brother who proceeded to slice his palm with it. He let the blood drip down his hand into a small dish before he grabbed Ayumi's hand as well and quickly sliced through her palm, letting her blood drip down and mix with his own blood. Ayumi looked down at her palm in confusion, for some reason it didn't hurt.  
"Takashi...?" Ayumi started to ask as both Takashi and Asami started chanting words in a language that she didn't recognise.   
"Sleep now. When you wake up, you'll have no memories of your past, only memories of me, your true love..." Takashi said, catching her body as she fell into a restless sleep.  
"Ha... Looks like I've won this time Kishinuma." Takashi grinned, lying Ayumi down on his bed and leaving her to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Takashi sat with his sister in the middle of the darkened room, a ring of pure white and blood red candles surrounding them which was then surrounded by a ring of each one's blood. The curtains had been drawn and the fire had been put out as both sat in the dim light from the candles. They were both deep in thought, focusing on the foreign chant that they had memorise as they let their hands move to draw specific symbols in blood on the white candles. A thick, black, shimmery mist enveloped the two as they began chanting. The evil book known as the book of shadows sat open in front of them and with each passing minute, the mist grew thicker. The dim light from the candles flickered out as a mysterious gust of wind blew past. The room was then filled with agonised screams coming from all around them. The victims of Heavenly Host.

"Takashi..? Takashi is this supposed to happen?" Asami asked nervously.

"I'm not sure...but this definitely doesn't seem like a spell to bring good luck..." Takashi replied just as the burning sensation appeared where he had sliced his hand in order to get blood. Looking up the stairs towards his room, he thought about Ayumi. She would most likely still be asleep and then when she woke up, she wouldn't have any memories.

"If it all goes well." Asami said, knowing what her brother was thinking of.

"Yeah..." Takashi mumbled in response, glancing once more up the stairs

-Ayumi's dream-

They were there. Four silhouettes, pale skin and familiar features, stood in the darkness as she stared in disbelief. She couldn't make out their faces due to the darkness but she knew exactly who they were and she knew that they were looking directly at her. Seiko. Mayu. Morishige. Ms Yui. They all stood, looking at her with solemn expressions on their grim frozen faces.

"Shinozaki...? You need to stop them..." Ms Yui called out as if she didn't know where Ayumi was stood.

"Please. Danger awaits you, magic, evil, memories, new and old." Mayu added, not in her usual bubbly tone but in a solemn, serious tone

"Great danger..."

"Dark magic..."

"Evil...

"Never forget..."

The voices of the four ghosts rung out through the air, each of them saying things she didn't understand.

"I..I don't understand..!" Ayumi replied

"Never forget...." All four of them now, speaking in time and repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Never forget? Never forget? What did it mean? Never forget what?

"Remember who you are..."

And with that, all four ghosts vanished, leaving Ayumi stood in darkness.

-End of dream-

Ayumi had been unconscious for a good few hours now and when she finally managed to force her eyes open, she was greeted by an unfamiliar, unknown room as well as daylight which streamed through a gap in the curtains. It was darker than she remembered as she sat and thought over it. By the look of things, she figured she had been out for at least three hours only, she couldn't remember what happened

"Where am I?" Ayumi muttered out loud, looking over her surroundings.

"Never..forget...remember who you are...?" She mumbled, remembering her dream but nothing else. She tried to remember what had happened only her mind felt...empty. She couldn't remember anything, apart from Takashi.

"Takashi... He'll tell me what happened..." Ayumi muttered to herself, moving to go and stand up so that she could go and find him.

"Takashi... ?" Asami asked, her voice was shaking and she sounded scared out of her mind.

"Yeah..?" Takashi asked in reply, fumbling around to try and find the matches so that he could re light the candles.

"What is that?" Asami exclaimed, pointing a shaky hand at the wall behind Takashi. Turning around, Takashi saw the thing that struck fear into him. A misty portal like thing, leading into what looked like an abandoned school covered in blood, bones and various human corpses

"Heavenly Host Elementary...." He breathed. The school he had heard Ayumi talk about many times before.

"What have we done..?" Asami asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Takashi...?" Ayumi's confused voice rang out before a scream left her mouth as a loud bang came from the portal. Takashi turned towards the direction of the noise before turning back to his sister.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, I think we just gave them a chance which is exactly what we didn't want to do." Takashi explained as Ayumi's confused face appeared around the corner of the door, asking what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ayumi, you should still be asleep." Takashi said, standing up and heading over to where Ayumi was stood in the doorway.  
"What happened?" Ayumi asked, repeating her question from before.  
"Oh... found you unconscious so I brought you back here to rest." Takashi lied  
"Kill him..." A voice in the back of Ayumi's head whispered.  
"Why?" Ayumi asked herself  
""Ayumi, you need to sleep." Takashi ordered, leading her back up the stairs. It was only then when Ayumi realised how tired she was, in fact she fell asleep straight away as Takashi sat watching her sleeping form.  
-Ayumi's dream-  
"Shinozaki, the only way out of this is to kill Takashi. You need to kill him." Ms Yui said  
"Please Shinozaki." Mayu practically begged.  
"I can't. I will only do what Takashi wants me to." Ayumi's emotionless voice stated.  
"In that case, Takashi asked us to get you to kill him." Seiko said, not as cheerful as usual.  
"I can't...I'm sorry but I can't.." Ayumi mumbled.  
-End of dream-

It had been a couple of days since Yoshiki had last seen Ayumi. She hadn't been showing up at school which was extremely unlike her and, not only that but Takashi and Asami hadn't shown up either. At the exact moment of him thinking this, All three of them came in together only, Ayumi seemed...different. She was clinging onto Takashi's arm and mumbling stuff like 'I love you' to him.  
"Ayumi?" Yoshiki mumbled under his breath.   
"I need to fix this." Yoshiki mumbled "I need to save her."  
"Hey Asami!" Yoshiki shouted  
"Yes? What is it Yoshiki?" Asami asked innocently  
"You know what Asami." Yoshiki growled  
"Oh, her...Sorry but she's gone. She's gone and is never coming back, you're too late Yoshiki." Asami grinned wickedly  
-Flashback-  
"I never thanked her for what she did that day, for crying on my behalf and I swore to myself as soon as I realised we were stuck in here, I would protect her no matter what. I guess this is a test to see if I really meant that no matter what part."  
-Flashback end-

"She's...gone..." Yoshiki mumbled, coming back from his memories.  
"Yup, her soul has been corrupted. It's amazing isn't it." Asami smirked at Yoshiki's shocked expression  
"How can I save her? There must be someway!" Yoshiki asked frantically, his brain racing to think of ways to help Ayumi.  
"Well, there is one way." Asami said in a suspicious tone of voice.  
"What is it?" Yoshiki demanded before adding "I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" Asami inquired  
"Yes." Yoshiki's reply came.  
"Hmm, meet me after school today, I'll explain then." Asami explained.  
Okay..." Yoshiki replied almost suspiciously.

 

The rest of the day passed slowly for Yoshiki. He was constantly aware of Ayumi and Takashi flirting and holding hands and it was beginning to make him feel sick. The bell rung, signalling the end of school as Yoshiki packed up his stuff, heading over to where Asami was getting ready.

"Hi Yoshiki." Asami said enthusiastically.  
"Hi..." Yoshiki grumbled in reply.  
"Aw, aren't you grumpy." Asami pouted, obviously attempting to flirt with him and failing terribly.  
"Just tell me how I can help her and then I'm leaving." Yoshiki stated coldly.  
"Fine. The only way you can save her is by replacing her soul with yours. In other words, Takashi has taken her soul so if you can convince him to take your soul instead, Shinozaki will be released. Obviously, you'll not manage it though. He won't accept your soul, he loves Shinozaki so you'll have to force him to take your soul." Asami rambled  
"I have nothing to live for anyway. At least Shinozaki gas a future, I don't. It'd be better if Takashi took my soul."  
"What are you saying Yoshiki? You could easily have a future! It's that bitch Shinozaki, putting the idea into your head that you don't have a future." Asami sneered.  
"Anyway. I'm leaving. Thanks I guess for explaining that." Yoshiki muttered angrily as he walked out of the room, leaving Asami stood, staring after him.

Anger boiled in Yoshiki's blood as he thought of Takashi controlling Ayumi. How dare he! What sort of sick person takes over someone's soul. As he was walking, he kicked at the stones on the pavement, thinking about how much he hated Asami and Takashi.  
"Kishinuma? Do you know where Ayumi is?" Yoshiki heard the voice of Ayumi's sister, Hinoe, ask behind him. He turned around to see the older woman and answered;  
"She's probably with Takashi."  
"Who's Takashi?" Hinoe asked cautiously.  
"What? She's not told you?" Yoshiki asked in disbelief.  
"She's not been home in days." Hinoe answered seriously.  
"He's not kidnapped her has he? This Takashi guy? Is he dangerous?" Hinoe asked frantically.  
"He's Asami's brother. It wouldn't surprise me if he went that far." Yoshiki muttered, his words filled with venom.  
"Wait Asami? Isn't she the one who had been controlling you?" Hinoe questioned, her eyes full of worry.  
"Yes. And Takashi is just as bad as her, if not worse." Yoshiki explained.  
"Oh god..." Hinoe muttered, "Oh god....That's why I've apparently been acting weird....I should of realised sooner....These two are a lot more dangerous than I though.."her head snapped back up to look at Yoshiki.  
"I need to go. I think I know where she is. If you see her again, call me or something" She hurriedly explained as she shot off down the street in the direction she came in, not looking back once.  
"I hope she's okay..." Yoshiki said to himself as he carried on the way he had been going.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinoe finally reached Asami and Takashi's house after running frantically following her conversation with Yoshiki. She began knocking loudly on the door, her knuckles beginning to hurt after a while from the force of her knocking. With no answer, she began shouting Ayumi's name. She wasn't even sure if Ayumi was actually here however this was her best bet. After all, where else on earth could she possibly be if she wasn't with Takashi? There was still no answer after another minute of knocking and shouting and so, Hinoe turned away from the door, preparing to leave and look elsewhere for her sister when there was the quiet, almost unnoticeable creaking of the door opening. Hinoe spun around quickly, seeing the door now slightly cracked open with a ghostly pale face peering out at her.

From where she was stood, all Hinoe could see was a bony, translucent white hand gripping the door and two big green eyes staring intensely at her. Those eyes, they gave Hinoe a strange sense of deja vu however, she couldn't work out where she had seen them from. The door opened a little bit more, revealing more of the ghost like figure. The ghost, who Hinoe could now see was a girl, was wearing the kisaragi uniform and she had brown hair in a little pony tail on top of her head. The feeling of deja vu hit Hinoe stronger this time however, before she could work out who it was, the ghostly figure spoke.

"You're Ayumi's sister.....quick, you must come with me.....she's in serious danger!" Her voice was hushed and filled with panic as she gently grasped Hinoe's wrist with her cold lifeless hand.

"What's happened to Ayumi?" Hinoe asked, her voice serious "Or what will happen?" She added as the short ghost turned around.

"I don't have time to explain that just yet but....." She was cut off by loud footsteps upstairs. "Hurry, in here!" She said, dragging Hinoe into a familiar room. It was the room where Asami and Takashi's dad had talked to her the other day only, it was filled with burnt out candles with small pools of blood surrounding them and satanic symbols. Hinoe gazed around the room in horror, recognising the symbols immediately as ones commonly used when using black magic. It wasn't until her gaze came to rest upon the wall opposite the door that a quiet gasp escaped her mouth. On the wall was a large gaping hole, showing what looked like an abandoned school. Opened on the floor under the wall, was the book of shadows, opened onto a page displaying a simple good luck charm

Walking slowly over to the book, Hinoe stared at the page for a minute before turning to the ghost ho was watching her curiously.

"This is no good luck charm....Or if it is supposed to be one, it has gone terribly wrong." Hinoe stated, glancing back over the room.

The loud footsteps returned only this time, they were acompanied by a male voice.

"Who's down there? I'll give you a chance to leave but if you don't you'll regret it."

It was Takashi's voice.

"I swear, if Ayumi's here I'm gonna..." Hinoe started, anger building up inside her before the ghost cut her off

"Shh, we don't have time for that now, we need to go. Follow me." The ghost walked towards the gaping hole in the wall, Hinoe following reluctantly. Just before they stepped through, into the haunted school, the ghost grabbed Hinoe's wrist again, sensing her uncertainty.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to Ayumi but if you want to help her, you need to first understand why Takashi and Asami are doing this." The ghost's pale face was serious

"Okay...." Hinoe trailed off, deciding which way was best to ask this "You were one of Ayumi's friends, right? Mayu? You...died in Heavenly Host, didn't you?"

A sad smile graced Mayu's face as Hinoe asked this.

"Yeah...I am. It's okay though, I'm just glad that some of the others survived, that's why I'm going to do anything I can to help Ayumi and stop Takashi and Asami." Mayu said.

More loud footsteps, this time coming downstairs, prompted the two to step through the wall, into the hell that is known as Heavenly Host elementary school

The last thing that Hinoe heard before stepping into Heavenly Host was Takashi's footsteps becoming quicker and the door to the room slamming into the wall behind it.

"Damn it, we've messed up now....I knew this would happen!" Takashi yelled, kicking over some of the burnt out candles in the room

"Takashi? What's wrong?" Ayumi's small voice asked behind him. He hadn't even heard her come downstairs so her voice made him jump slightly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Takashi said in a calming voice, turning around to Ayumi with a comforting smile. "There's nothing to worry about at all, you're going to be okay." 

"Okay....Takashi." Ayumi said, turning around and leaving the room to go back upstairs.

"As long as she believes that, it should be okay...." Takashi glared into the hole in the wall "You can't stop me on your own, there's no way. Well done for trying though." Takashi laughed, leaving the room once more to go and join Ayumi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter with Hinoe and Mayu, the next one will be with Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi and I might include Asami, Takashi and Ayumi but I'm not sure yet as I've not written it or fully planned it yet

It was dark and there was a musty smell in the air when Hinoe awoke. She didn't remember going to sleep or passing out, she just remembered walking into Heavenly Host with Mayu and then waking up just now. She looked around, noticing that Mayu was no where to be seen. Standing up, she recognised the hallway as the one that she had seen in Takashi's house.

"Mayu?" Hinoe's voice rang out through the empty hallway. A cold breeze passed by as Mayu came walking up behind Hinoe.

"Glad to see you're awake. You passed out once we got here." Mayu explained. She began walking past Hinoe saying "Follow me, I'll explain what is happening with Ayumi and I'll explain about Asami and Takashi."

Hinoe simply nodded and began following Mayu.

"Okay, where do I begin?" So Takashi has basically possessed Ayumi's mind and by doing so, he has trapped her soul. The only way I know of to stop him is for Ayumi to fight back against him, this however, is impossible as she won't listen to anyone except for him. Even if she did fight back though, he would still have control over her once she stops fighting. Basically though, until she fights back, she won't remember anyone or anything apart from Takashi and she won't listen to anyone apart from him. As to why he is doing this, that would be best explained by some videos we found of him and Asami when they were trapped here." Mayu finished her explanation as the reached a door which had been left slightly open  
"What sort of videos?" Hinoe asked cautiously.  
"Videos that Naho Saenoki took. Videos of some of her first victims." Mayu said, not turning to look at Hinoe.  
"Asami and Takashi..." Hinoe gasped as Mayu pulled the door open.  
"Exactly." Mayu entered the room, Hinoe following her.  
The room was small , with a TV on the floor. In front of the TV, was a video camera. It gave Hinoe a sense of dread knowing what the camera must contain.  
Mayu walked over to the TV, turning it on. As and image began appearing, she stepped away and gestured to Hinoe to walk closer. She did, seeing a blurry image of a face on the small screen. The camera turned around, showing a hallway which slowly grew clearer. The camera turned around again and shower the person once again however, this time the image was clear and focused. Hinoe recognised the person almost immediately, Naho Saenoki. As Hinoe was busy staring at the screen,the person began to talk  
"This is Naho Saenoki, if you're watching this, either in managed to escape or you're also stuck in Heavenly Host. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, well the truth is, my website was wrong!" Evil laughter filled the room  
"I purposely put the charm on my website wrong and now any idiot who tried it will be stuck here until they die!" More manic laughter.  
A loud crash sounded behind Naho in the video   
"Speaking of death, let's see how close to dying the idiots who tried this charm are." Naho laughed again as she turned the camera around and began walking down the eerily silent hallway.  
A loud scream and the sound of pounding footsteps came from the video, making Hinoe jump slightly. The camera turned around once again, showing the hallway that Naho had just walked down. There was silence for a few seconds before a young girl ran out from around the corner. The girl only looked around 11 years old and she was wearing a uniform that Hinoe did not recognise however, the thing that disturbed Hinoe was the large bleeding wound on the girls head. It looked as if someone had hit her over the head with something.  
"She was hit with a sledgehammer." Mayu said sadly "She was one of the children from the orphanage that Asami and Takashi were in."  
"They're orphans?" Hinoe asked in shock. Whilst the man she had seen the other day who claimed to be their father looked nothing like Asami or Takashi, Hinoe still wouldn't of guessed that they weren't actually related.   
Mayu simply nodded.  
"I'm not sure what happened to their parents. Apparently it wasn't good though."  
Another scream came from the TV, thus time making both Mayu and Hinoe jump. There was now a tall, zombie like man stood behind the girl, a large hammer caked in blood lifted above his head. It appeared he had already hit the girl once more as now her hand was simply a bloody pool on the floor. Actually, Hinoe thought she could see some pieces of shattered bones as well but she tried not to think about it too much.

Just as the zombie like man began bringing the hammer down, both Hinoe and Mayu looked away, not wanting to see what happened next, even thought they both knew it was coming.

Naho's wicked laughter rang out again and the two girls dared to look back at the screen. What they saw now was a close up of the girls smashed up body. it appeared the last hit had hit her right in the middle of her back, making her ribs to crack an splinter and causing them to spear through her skin.

"I bet you couldn't watch that could you?" Naho said, all the while laughing hysterically.

"She's sick...." Hinoe said, disgust and surprise filling her voice

"This school does that to people though. It drives you insane." Mayu said sadly, remembering what had happened with Morishige.

Turning their attention back to the TV, the camera was still focused on the girl however, this time, there was a hand trying to turn the body over.

"Let's see who this poor, unfortunate soul is." Naho's voice was overflowing with amusement as she pulled a small card off the girls uniform.

"Ichiko Asai, aw I'm sure you'll be greatly missed....Oh wait, all your friends are probably dead! Who is there who's possibly miss you?" Naho laughed once more, throwing the ID tag somewhere out of view.

The sound of footsteps came echoing up the stairs as Naho looked up to the doorway from the staircase.

A girl with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes appeared. She noticed Naho and saw her pointing the camera down and so, the gir lowered her gaze to see the body. A loud scream escaped her mouth as she recognised the blood covered face immediately

"Ichiko!" The girl sobbed as she ran over to her now deceased friend. Naho simply continued videoing the scene in front of her as the girl sobbed whilst holding her friend's lifeless body close, not caring about the blood covering her whole body.

"Is that...?" Hinoe trailed off, staring at the brunette on the screen

"Asami." Mayu finished "Yes, yes it is..."


End file.
